


Losing a Bet

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, dubcon??? sort of but not rlly?? idk just in case, its porn, theres dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you waiting for?" A sultry voice from above him questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing a Bet

"What are you waiting for?" A sultry voice from above him questions.

Long pale fingers slip into orange dyed hair, gripping at the roots and pushing Yosuke's lips towards the head of Souji's cock. Yosuke was knelt on his knees in front of Souji, a crimson blush covering his face. Souji, fully dressed except for his erect member sticking out of his pants, thrust his hips slightly to urge Yosuke on. 

"I'm getting to it, didn't know you were so eager." Yosuke mumbled nervously. He licked his lips and knit his eyebrows together, contemplating how dumb it was to tell Souji you would suck his dick if he won a certain bet. To be fair, Yosuke had no idea Souji would be serious about it and make him follow through. It's not like he had ever even sucked a dick before, so he didn't even know how to go about it. This whole situation was incredibly weird, and all hope that Souji would come forward and say this was some elaborate prank was lost when he saw lustful eyes staring down at him and a completely erect dick in front of him.

Letting out a sigh of defeat and acceptance, he inched his head forward slightly and wrapped his pale pink lips around the head of Souji's cock. The hand in his hair tightened and he decided to try swirling his tongue around the slit, earning a deep groan from the man above him. Interpreting this as a good sign, he moved his head forward again, engulfing his partner's dick deeper into his mouth. He gave the dick a few gentle sucks, then started licking at the bottom.

"Good boy," Breathed out Souji from above, smoothing his hair with the hand he had tangled in the orange locks. 

Yosuke whimpered a little around Souji's member, the vibrations running through his dick and causing him to shiver. Before now, Yosuke would have laughed at the idea of getting off while sucking a dick. However, the rough breaths Souji was letting out, the sharp tugs to his hair and the praise he was giving were more than enough to get Yosuke erect. Suddenly the denim and cloth around his penis were too confining. 

He moved his slightly freckled hand to hold the part of Souji's dick his mouth couldn't reach yet, only for it to be swatted off by the man above him. 

"No hands," Souji reprimanded, then in a voice clouded with lust added, "I want to see you take it all in your mouth."

Yosuke let out a deep moan at that, being unable to control himself anymore and beginning to rut himself against Souji's leg. Souji didn't seem to mind though, only giving a satisfied look and gripping his hair slightly tighter. 

Regaining his focus, Yosuke stretched out his jaw and tried to take more into his mouth. His jaw hurt from being open so long and he didn't know if he could fit anymore but he adored the taste of his partner inside of him, the moans from his partner that told him he was going a good job and the demeaning feeling of being filled up by another mans penis. He whimpered, trying to take more in but failing, and rutted against his partner's legs a few times as he enjoyed the feeling.

Souji let out a load moan before completely losing his composure, tightening the grip on Yosuke's hair and yanking Yosuke's head over his penis, forcing him to swallow all of it. Yosuke panted and moaned around his partner's dick, struggling to breath a little and in a quick decision opting to breath through his nose. He managed to rub the prominent tent in his pants against Souji's leg more as he reveled in the feeling of being dominated and controlled. 

After a minute or so of Souji trying to push deeper and deeper inside of Yosuke's throat while enjoying the warm wet atmosphere, and Yosuke enjoying blissful friction against his partner's leg while adoring the domination his partner was showing, Souji gave one final push inside and released his seed into Yosuke's humid throat. Souji screamed in pleasure, hips shaking slightly before the hand in Yosuke's hair limped. Yosuke, loving the surprise of Souji cumming inside him without even asking, releases inside his pants, creating a dark wet spot.

Souji pulls out of Yosukes throat, and the two just sit down and pant for maybe a minute or so, regaining their composure. Yosuke leaned against Souji, feeling incredibly tired after such an intense orgasm. 

"That was... fun." Muttered Yosuke, head whirling and not sure what to say but not wanting to say nothing. 

Souji pressed into him, wrapping an arm around Yosuke's shoulder. "It was. You did a good job." Souji murmured, giving Yosuke a tender kiss on a forehead afterwards.

Yosuke flushed a deep red, avoiding eye contact with Souji. "Thanks partner," He mumbled, hiding his mouth behind his hand. 

Suddenly, Souji stood up, causing Yosuke to lose a little balance and struggle to put his hands under himself in time. Just a moment later though, two arms are picking Yosuke up and before he knows it Souji is carrying him bridal style to his bed, plopping him down, and lying next to him. 

Yosuke gives his partner an undignified snort and a lopsided smile, saying "You could have atleast gave me a warning." 

Souji blushed a little and smiled sheepishly. "Well you didn't seem to need one earlier," Which Yosuke sputtered at and swatted at Souji's shoulder. Souji chuckled at his partner's cute habits. 

Yosuke huffed, done swatting Souji, and snuggled against his partner's shoulder. "I'm tired," He muttered before yawning, letting his eyes fall close. 

Souji slid his arm around Yosuke again, tugging him close to cuddle him and letting his eyes fall close to. "Blowing someone sure does that," He grinned, earning an arm punch from Yosuke before he turned over so his back was facing Souji. Thats alright though, Souji was fine with spooning. 

"Sleep well, Partner."

"Yeah, you too."

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. this did not go at all as planned. im awful at writing and i dont even know what i wrote and im not going to even proofread bc im lazy af im jst gnna post this train wreck and pray


End file.
